Onetime Squire
by Cede
Summary: She died, too soon and too young. She didn't deserve, she shouldn't have. But she is, dead. rewritten, hopefully better
1. rehashed

This is officially my oldest story, published in its original form on 5-25-05.  
As I stated on my profile, I am editing, and in some cases (like this one) totally re-writing my pieces, this is the new version; the original is the second chapter.

Still not TP.

* * *

She had died.

I know that everyone dies, it is expected, I remember hearing Alana talk about death, it having a purpose.

Hers did.

It is expected, but not this soon, not when she was so young. She will miss out on so much, _Gods_, so much.

Everyone was in mourning, everyone. Whether Jon ordered the conservatives to be in morning or not is not my problem. But, I would like to think that they simply mourn the loss of such a great warrior.

She was, _is_, an idol.

She wasn't the traditional hero, one who fit into their neat ideals and standards, but she was one. Everyone looked up to her. _I_ looked up to her. She was achievable, real, not some myth of legends.

They gave her a year of mourning. All men (and women) mourned her loss. Those who didn't know her knew of her. They knew what she did for those who she protected; they were cousins, and old friends.

The convicts mourned her; the thieves (knowing the convicts) mourned her. The paupers and prince.

Everyone.

She was a hero.

She may not have been the traditional hero, the kind that inspires the troubadours and bards, but even they will remember her.

As The Protector.

She was very young. She didn't do any thing more than what she expected of herself, but she did more than any body else expected of her.

She missed out on so much, _Gods_, so much. Love, growing old, having the children that she might've had, the joy of all of that.

She gave confidence to all, to her it didn't matter if you were the crown prince, or an orphan working in an inn.

She is dead.

Her memory will last forever in the hearts of all. The first lady knight with a distaff border for over two hundred years.

I won't forget her.

She died because of a raid, a stupid raid. A few stray Scanrans that didn't realize the war was over. They over took her and the others, she died protecting those around her.

I had expected as much, those who carry the sword are to die by it.

But not this soon.

I'm to go first, I'm older, been in more dangerous spots with worse luck against me. She wasn't to die this young.

She is buried at New Hope, no written name above her tomb, just a few pieces of yamani shrubbery and roses. That was how she wanted it, though I know eventually some sort of monument will be erected, when we aren't looking.

All were present at her memorial, her year-mates, my men, Dom and his men. Lord Wyldon and so many other Knights.

It didn't last long, she wouldn't have wanted it to. Slowly everyone left, and only a few stayed behind.

Owen whispered, "see you someday"

Tobe cried silently, "You lied, you said you would never leave."

Dom laid a wild flower on the moist earth and mouthed "Love You."

I wiped a tear from my eye and said the only thing I knew I could, "Goodbye Kel, my onetime squire."

* * *

So I expanded on it a bit, hopefully you will think that I didn't waste my time. Please, Read and Review, Please? 


	2. original

The original is below.

Disclaimer! Yes I am Tamora Pierce all bow down and beg for autographs! Nobody belongs to me. Of Course. Except Kaddar. I have him chained to my bed.

Authoress Note: I am trying to cry. Death usally works. If you have any good sad stories Tell me.

More Authoress notes: Come on Eowyn I know you want to flame it.

She had died. It was expected, as all deaths are but not this soon. The country, even the conservatives were in mourning. She was an idol. She wasn't a hero as others before her but people looked up to her. They gave her a year for mourning, real mourning. Not what most people get. Every body just walked though life. Thievery, Murder, most all of the crimes were at an all time low. Because of her death. She was a hero.

She might not have the great bard tales about her but all will remember the Protector.

She was very young. She didn't do any thing more than what she expected of herself, but she did more than any body else expected.

She gave confidence. She was dead. Her memory will last forever. I won't forget her. She died because of a raid. I had expected as much. But not this soon. I was to go first. I was older. I was dumber. Even Alanna told me so time and time again.

She was buried at New Hope. She didn't want her name above the tomb. All went to her memorial. Even Neal and Cleon. Tobe was unable to leave Peachblossem. Jump howled nonstop. I stood there. Looking.

Everybody left. Except Tobe and Owen. We stood there. She was gone. Goodbye Kel, my onetime squire.


End file.
